


Catboy Compendium

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cooking, Face-Fucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pent Up Desire, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Something is amiss in the world- people around Fodlan are awakening to find their feline friends transformed into catboys! Hilarity ensues as confused owners attempt to acclimate their friends to the human world, teach them about being a human and help them with their wobbly human legs and terribly designed human spines. Our owners need all the help they can get, especially with catboys who have a hatred for clothes running around and causing them problems. Love, nuzzling, cuddling, and a whole lot of sex are in store for everyone as their lives get turned upside down!Formerly named Catnap Gone Wrong... or Right?
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	1. Catnap Gone Wrong... or Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is a happy cat in a happy home with his friend cat Caspar and his human partner Ashe. Everything changes one day when Felix awakens and finds himself with opposable thumbs and a tall hairless body. Life is not going to be remotely the same after this. 
> 
> Felix week day 2 prompt! Cats, sweet/sour/spicy, modern AU: But what if that cat was a boy- a catboy, who Ashe was infatuated with? Rated E for a sexual scene in the second half. 
> 
> If you are returning to this fic- it's been renamed! I love the concept and have decided to simply make a huge compendium of catboy fics from all over Fodlan. Uploads will be random and as I complete chapters but all updates will be announced on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek) I plan on oodles of pairings, threesomes, foursomes, +, smutty, funny, romantic, and goofy!

Felix awoke to a wonderful smell. Fish, so fresh and tantalizing. With a yawn, he stretched his lean muscles, claws digging into the upholstery, back stretching as far as it could, tail curling in the air happily. What a lovely nap. His silver haired boy had left many hours ago, leaving Felix to himself for the day. He had pounced around the room, weaved between the picture frames and bobbles, scratched on his post, and napped in the sun, so warm and cozy.

As he sauntered into the kitchen on all four paws; there he saw the prize. The human who was his partner was standing at the stove cooking the most wonderful smelling fish, tantalizing beyond compare. He hummed a happy tune, something silly about sharks and babies; Felix couldn’t for the life of him figure out why a song about sharks and babies would be so happy but it wasn’t as though Ashe could understand his questions, he was a cat after all. He could perfectly understand Ashe when Ashe spoke but Ashe couldn’t understand him; poor humans, unable to speak their language. It was unfortunate though, that Felix could only communicate through gestures. Ashe, for his part, asked little of Felix and took care of him. Felix was never hungry, worked out his perfectly blue body and pruned himself every day with the things that Ashe provided him, life was essentially perfect, a far cry from how things were before Ashe had noticed him walking on his fence all those years ago.

Ashe hadn’t noticed him yet, too busy humming his tune, and flipping the fish in the pan. Felix watched with hungry eyes as Ashe added spices, pepper, lemon, salt, and his favorite… cayenne pepper. Such a spicy array, Felix’s favorite and he knew Ashe would share. Felix’s tail wagged happily, sticking up into the air. 

The island behind Ashe was usually a place he enjoyed sitting and watching Ashe cook, sometimes stealing little bits of food while he wasn’t watching. 

Felix took position, ready to pounce up with his powerful legs, as he so often did.  _ 1… 2...3… POUNCE!  _ And he immediately smashed his face into the hardwood.

“Owwwwwwwwwwwww, fuck.” Felix cursed in his cat tongue, swearing at the accursed island. What the hell? He did everything right, he wasn’t an old cat! He worked his legs every day, he jumped with grace and ease, what was that? Had he been standing on a towel or something? His nose hurt. “Stupid… fucking… damnit.” With a hiss, Felix crawled back, ready to pounce again. 

He stopped, Ashe was staring at him, the spatula had fallen from his hand, to the floor. Felix cocked his head to the side and meowed, “What? I’ll get it this time, just you watch.” 

But somehow… that wasn’t his usual meow. In fact… it sounded rather… human. “Hm? What?” That was definitely human speech. Felix looked down to his paws, and noticed something most alarming: his paws had turned into hands, just like the humans had. Alarmed, he turned his head back to stare at his body. His tail stood up in the air, fluffy and blue, just like always, yet was attached to very human skin, hairless and about seven times larger than the form he was used to. He lowered his head, and stared between his arms; as he looked, he saw bare skin, like Ashe had, and… something dangling between his legs, decidedly unlike what used to be there.

Felix fell to the floor, cold tile making him jump back onto the carpeted area of the living room.

Ashe stared at the naked man sitting in his living room, with purple blue hair on his head, flowing down his neck, ears like a cat, and a tail twirling around in panic, like a helicopter. 

The two stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to do, unsure what to say.

Ashe broke the silence. “...F...Felix?”

“I… yeah.”

“You, you’re Felix? My cat?”

“I’m not  _ your  _ cat, I’m  _ A  _ cat who is  _ YOUR  _ partner  _ thank you very much.  _ You don’t own me any more than I own you.” 

Ashe looked a bit flabbergasted at the expression his cat… boy wore. His face was… handsome and his body was wonderfully toned, lithe, and long. His ears twitched at every sound and his tail had calmed its panicked motions, instead lazily sliding around the air. 

“But… You ARE Felix then?”

“Well… yeah. I… don’t have a clue what happened.” 

Neither did Ashe. As he stood in the kitchen, contemplating existence and the miracle that had transformed his cat into a man, he heard a soft purr. His other cat, Caspar, was walking around Felix, nuzzling his bare and human legs, tail winding in the air happily. Caspar was purring and clearly saw no issue with Felix now being human. Apparently, whatever had made Felix a man had not applied to Caspar, odd. 

_ Wait. Why is that the thing I find most odd? FELIX IS A MAN NOW. _

“Uhhh, earth to Ashe, hello? Felix had adjusted his position, and was now sitting on the ground like a man; apparently he had already learned that the human form was not accustomed to laying on all fours, as he sat with his legs crossed, covering his now human penis, thank the goddess. The rest of his human body was on full display and Ashe felt heat rushing to his cheeks. “What happened to me? I fell asleep on the couch like normal and now here I am with this… weird body.”

His body felt strange and foreign, the limbs were too long, his claws were not as sharp and his back was hurting, what an awful creation humans were! How did they live like this? Also, he was cold. Humans had no fur, how did they keep warm? A shiver passed through him,  _ what the fuck was that? _ He had never felt something so awful in all his life.

Ashe finally seemed to snap out of his trance, composing himself and straightening his apron, retying his hair. “Right… uhhhhh… I have no idea why you woke up… like that. When I got home you were still a… cat. I’m going to get you some clothes, just wait a second.”

Ashe dashed off to his room after moving his cooked fish and veggies to a different burner. He realized he was probably going to have to make more; Felix the cat probably ate a whole lot less than Felix the… mancat? Werecat? Still, he needed to focus on clothes first, he really wouldn’t survive if he had to keep looking at Felix’s naked body. He was built like a god: toned legs that screamed “I run for hours every day,'' strong arms, washboard abs and the most tantalizing V line. Ashe didn’t want to think about his dick, THAT would really cause him issues. Instead he rummaged through his dresser for an old sweatshirt, underwear and sweatpants. Felix looked like he was shivering so he likely wasn’t used to hairless skin.

As Ashe began to walk back to his living room, he heard a loud and resounding  _ crash. _ Deciding that was bad news, he dashed down the hall.

What he found nearly destroyed him. Felix was laying on his back, legs in the air, with a shocked expression on his face and a broken vase and tipped pedestal next to him. He quickly rolled over, and returned to a sitting position, look on his face that seemed to say “ _ Wasn’t me.” _

“Uhhhhh… Felix? What happened?” The vase wasn’t that important, really Ashe was worried about his catboy.

“Nothing.” 

“It’s okay Felix, you aren’t in trouble, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Felix’s tail lazily swayed in the air and his ears twitched, he scrunched his face, nearly giving Ashe a heart attack at how adorable the expression was. “How do you humans walk? There is no balance whatsoever, nothing to keep you from falling over! This is awful. I want to go back to my normal form. I can’t even get onto the counter anymore. Also what is this horrible feeling? My skin has bumps and my body keeps shaking.”

Ashe walked over and sat next to Felix.  _ Where to start? _

~~~~~

Felix learned about being a human… or rather a catboy fairly quickly. Clothes kept people warm, skin got goosebumps when it was cold, you also shivered when you were cold. Ashe taught Felix to walk fairly quickly, his legs were strong, he just needed to find his center of balance, still, he was klutzy. It was completely adorable seeing Felix scramble around, trying to walk in straight lines but by the time Ashe had cooked more salmon, Felix seemed fairly used to it. Ashe had taught Felix how to use the bathroom, how to dress and undress, and some basic human biology. 

What Ashe didn’t know was what happened. Nor did he have any clue if Felix would return to being a cat or be a catboy forever. What would he do if Felix remained a human? He couldn’t very well take him to a government office and say “Hey, I’m Ashe. This is Felix, he used to be my cat, now he’s human!” At least Felix was fluent in common, cats apparently understood everything people said, or at least most of it. For now… Ashe was just going to have to take care of him. He had already had a long day so the rest of the details could come to him when he was a bit less tired and had more capacity to think.

All of this was surreal to Felix. His back still hurt, he had no idea why. He was starving and felt like he could eat three whole fish. His hands were stupid and weird, fingers were annoying and he had a hard time picking things up. These clothes were really irritating too, he hated being cold but these things were scratchy. How did humans wear this all day? He longed to free himself from these restraints, even if they kept him warm. Blankets were nice, even before this transformation he liked blankets. They were soft and he liked to roll around in them, dig his way under them and sleep. They were his favorite place, with the top of Ashe’s clicky screen being the second. Now that he thought about it… he was rather tired but his stomach kept growling and he needed some food, very badly. Also his feet were cold. Also he hated this. Also he could barely smell anything. Also Ashe told him not to lick himself, how the hell else was he supposed to get clean? 

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. As he was staring at his hands, stupid stupid constructs he would never understand, Ashe called out to him, “Dinner is ready, it’s your favorite.” As it happened, it was Ashe’s favorite too.

Ashe brought two plates of sauteed salmon and veggies to the table where Felix begrudgingly sat on a hard wooden chair. It hurt his ass. That didn’t much matter when the salmon landed in front of him though, even if his smelling was weaker and his stupid human body hurt, it looked delicious. He was about to shove his face into his food when Ashe stopped him.

“Let me squirt some lemon onto your food, you always like that. And remember, use your hands, don’t shove your face into it. You could hurt yourself.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know.” Ashe had already drilled into him the human rules of eating, he couldn’t hold a fork or spoon yet so Ashe told him to use his hands. Felix watched impatiently as Ashe took hold of some yellow object and squeezed, water dripped onto his salmon and he couldn’t figure out why Ashe had done that, but he didn’t question it.

With all of that information overload about humans, their weird parts, their weird mannerisms and everything else, at least eating was fairly similar, even if he did have thumbs now. Felix grabbed hold of the salmon, another odd thing, everything looked different. He couldn’t quite explain it but everything seemed brighter and different. This salmon looked so different… yet… as he placed it in his mouth- heavens, was it delicious. It burned his mouth so wonderfully, he had no idea what that stuff Ashe added to the fish was but it was so good. Felix wished he could eat it every day. It was so wonderfully sour too, and his lips puckered at the taste as it washed over his tongue and made him the happiest he had been all day, even if he was a weird human now.

Rather quickly, he ran out of salmon, the spices burned his lips and made him feel the great urge to drink water but he simply couldn’t stop. Once out of salmon, he turned his attention to the other stuff, not his favorite but good none-the-less. They were sour and delicious so he didn’t mind.

Ashe watched Felix eat, a few times he was tempted to stop him and slow him down but he was afraid Felix might yell at him if he tried. He was eating rather fast and Ashe was afraid he would choke. He was… really adorable though. He ate so enthusiastically, so happily, just like when he was a cat. Ashe didn’t doubt that the naked man with indigo black hair was his cat… this clearly proved they were one and the same- his tail curled in and around before loosening, over and over, just like always. His left ear twitched when he was happy, and Ashe would constantly stroke it, goddess, he wanted to reach out and do that now but decided waiting until he was done eating was probably smart. 

Felix finished his plate rather quickly and Ashe pushed the rest of his food over. “If you want more, you can have mine, I’m already full.” Felix’s eyes seemed to twinkle as he grabbed the leftovers, Ashe felt his heart skip a beat. Even in human form, his cat was adorable.

“It's good.” Such simple words, yet they brightened Ashe’s entire evening. “I feel like sleeping now.” 

Felix stood up and started to walk away, mess dripping off his hands. Felix simply started licking his fingers, between each digit, up and down each one. Ashe watched, gaze focused; this was doing something to him that he couldn’t quite explain. It was intoxicating.

“Here, let’s wash your hands.”

“I am.”

“I mean with soap.” 

“Why?”

Germ theory was probably above Felix’s feline understanding of the world right now… instead Ashe replied, “Humans have to do it that way or we get sick.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Felix, even if he didn’t seem pleased to have to wash. At least he was rather obedient, a lot more obedient than Ashe was expecting.

“I’m going to sleep, maybe I’ll be normal in the morning.” Felix walked up to Ashe and nuzzled his chest affectionately. Ashe stopped breathing for a moment, rapturous joy erupted in his heart at the sensation. He finally reached out and pet Felix’s ears. They were so soft, so fluffy, his hair was so clean and silky. Felix had no idea the effect he was having on Ashe, who felt such warmth burning through his body.

Goddess, Felix felt good when Ashe rubbed his ears. Even in this form it felt good, Felix was glad his ears stayed the same, and that he still had a tail. How did humans live without a tail? Ashe’s soft hand trailed over his ears, and Felix moved to meet it, rubbing his head against it, enjoying the relaxing and wonderful feeling. Felix always nuzzled Ashe after dinner and before bed, he didn’t see why being a human would change that. But this time… it was different. This time when he nuzzled Ashe, and when Ashe pet him… he felt really warm and slightly lost in the sensation. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted to stay like this, comfy and warm. What was with these weird humans? His cheeks felt warm, and he decided it was probably a good time to sleep and forget about human problems.

Felix yawned out, “Good night.” and walked off to Ashe’s room. Ashe watched him go, his tail undulating around happily, his belly full. 

_ Wait. Shit. He’s human sized now! _ Ashe dashed after Felix, “Wait, we have to figure out how to sleep.”

“What? What do you mean? I always sleep with you.”

_ Good point.  _ “Yes, but… you’re way bigger now.”

“I’ll stay on the other side of the bed. I know I’m bigger, I can’t sleep on top of you anymore.” Felix rolled his eyes, like a teenager. 

“Oh… Okay. Sleep well then.” Ashe turned to leave but Felix reached out and attempted to grab him, only managing to lose his balance and fall off the bed.

“Ow.” 

Ashe stifled a giggle, poor Felix couldn’t get used to his legs. “What is it?”

“Help me get out of these stupid things will you?” Felix gestured towards his clothes and started trying to pull his shirt off, only getting his limbs tangled. Ashe had a dilemma now, Felix wanted to sleep in his bed… naked…  _ Oh Goddess help me.  _

“Okay, stop moving.” Felix squirmed a few seconds more before giving up his struggle. Ashe helped detangle his arms and free his torso from its cloth constraints. Then Ashe helped him remove his pants, a much simpler affair. Felix grabbed hold of the boxers Ashe had given him but Ashe grabbed his arm, “Leave those on.”

“Why? These things are awful.”

“Just… do it, please?”

Felix gave him a weird look but simply crawled back onto the bed, still wearing the boxers. 

“Goodnight Felix, I’ll come to bed soon, sleep well.”

“Mmmm night.” 

Ashe walked out of the room and Felix crawled under the plush and warm covers, the blankets felt luxuriously soft on his hairless skin, that was something he quite appreciated. He sniffed the blankets and the pillow,  _ Ashe,  _ they all smelled like Ashe. Ashe was his favorite scent and despite his weak human nose, he still recognized it. Felix found he didn’t mind the thin fabric covering his weird human part anymore, his skin was warm and wrapped in such wonderful softness, and his nose was surrounded by Ashe. Despite the crazy day the cat had had, he fell asleep quickly and comfortably, happy to be surrounded by Ashe…  _ his  _ human; if Ashe was possessive of him… Felix would be possessive right back.

~~~~~

Felix didn’t wake up as a cat. Nor did he wake up as a cat for the next two weeks. It seemed that whatever miracle had initially transformed him into this form was permanent, or going to last a while. He didn’t mind clothing as much anymore though he absolutely refused to wear a shirt whenever possible, he was used to his legs, (though he still tripped often), and he was starting to understand the human world. Ashe was trying to teach Felix to read, Felix was astounded to find out that the little scribbles humans made meant things. It was slow going but he could read simple words now. 

When Ashe left for work, Felix felt lonely. He couldn’t scratch his post anymore, he couldn’t play with Caspar like when he was a cat either. He couldn’t understand Caspar anymore, Felix would speak to him but the meows and purrs meant nothing he could discern. Still, he often pet Caspar and held him close while watching TV. Ashe cooked dinner each day for him and left him snacks in the fridge; he was happy he could open that now. The fridge was one thing always out of his reach as a cat. And if he cheated… and gave Caspar little snacks… surely Ashe wouldn’t mind.

Felix found he didn’t miss being a cat as much as he originally thought he would, he liked being able to talk to Ashe. He liked telling Ashe when he wanted to be rubbed, instead of having to wait for him to do it, he liked being able to tell Ashe he was hungry too. He also found it was very nice to be a large human when he slept. He always woke up cuddled into Ashe and luxuriously warm. It was so much nicer than sleeping on top of Ashe’s chest. Ashe always listened to him now, always did what he wanted. It was so… different now though.

He always got this strange feeling whenever Ashe was around. He felt warm and… strange. He couldn’t comprehend why, Ashe was always there for him, always caring for him, he never became hot like this when he was a cat.

As he laid back with Caspar, already asleep in his arms, he gave up pondering whatever the feeling was when Ashe was near. He would be gone for a while tonight, so he snuggled into his fellow cat companion and let sleep take him for a few hours. 

~~~~~

Ashe returned home rather late tonight, his class at the college went long- one of his students insisted on spending all three hours working on a test that he likely finished much earlier. Felix had probably eaten already and headed to bed. Good, Ashe was going to join him as soon as he got there. Thank goodness his winter break had arrived, he liked teaching classical literature but this class had been annoying and he was happy to have some time off… three weeks alone with Felix, his catboy. Each day Ashe felt something new for Felix, he wasn’t sure what that meant about him but he hadn’t dated in quite a few years already. He didn’t know if Felix would return to being a cat, he also didn’t know if Felix… loved him, but… he was going to find out.

Ashe opened his front door and threw his backpack and shoes aside, exhausted, and so ready for sleep.

~~~~~

Felix heard the front door close, and the familiar sound of Ashe’s backpack thudding to the floor.

His heart began to race, his chest felt tight, everything felt odd and wrong and he was uncomfortable. He wondered if he should hide under the covers and pretend to sleep, but decided it was futile, Ashe would know something was wrong with him. Instead Felix leaned over and dug his face into the sheets, feeling warm and breathless, Ashe’s scent was all around, making this feeling so much worse, so strange.

~~~~~

Ashe walked into his room and found Felix sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and leaning all the way forward with his face in the sheets. It didn’t seem comfortable in the least.

“Felix? Felix, what are you doing?”

Felix didn’t move, his hair was a mess, released from the messy bun that Ashe had put up earlier, before he left for work. His ears were twitching, his tail was dashing back and forth across the bed, unable to keep still. His neck was red, and the color trailed all the way up his ears, a bright crimson that was so different from the mess of dark blue hair. He was clutching the sheets around him, and his breath was shallow, coming out in gasps and spasms rather than the normal soft flow.

Ashe climbed onto the bed, alarmed, Felix looked sick and feverish.  _ Oh goddess,  _ could Ashe even take him to a hospital? What was he going to do?

“Felix, Felix look at me. Are you okay? Are you sick? What’s hurting?” Ashe began to spit rapidfire questions, panic rising in his chest. 

Felix raised his head slightly, and pounced.

Ashe fell back against the bed, pinned by Felix, unable to move. Felix straddled his waist, and was held himself up with his arms on each side of Ashe’s head. 

“Ashe… something is wrong. Something’s wrong.” Felix began to pant, wild look in his eyes, face a deep crimson. He looked worried, and hot, Ashe really feared he might have a fever.

Felix fell forward, onto Ashe’s chest, and held onto his clothes, still panting. He held close, as if for dear life, and buried his face in Ashe’s chest as his ears twitched to every sound.

Ashe felt something rub against him.

…  _ Oh. _

“Felix... “ Ashe gently pried Felix off of his chest and unclenched his hands. Ashe propped himself up and observed his catboy. Felix was bright red, eyes darting around Ashe’s body, and as Ashe’s gaze traveled lower, he spied a large tent in Felix’s loose boxers. 

Ashe did his best to stifle a laugh, what an idiot he was. He never explained how human sex worked; thinking Felix would be a cat again soon enough. He never told Felix what it was like to feel horny. It was probably a lot different from what cats felt, especially since they just found another cat and solved the issue quickly. 

“Felix… You’re ok. You’re…” Ashe searched for a word that Felix would understand. “You need to… uhhhhhhh.” Did cats know what “in heat” meant? That was a human term for it. “You are... currently feeling the need to have sex.” Perhaps straightforward was the best option here.

“I… what?” Felix seemed to calm down a bit, though his erection stayed standing. 

_ I’m such an idiot.  _ Felix had been a human man for two weeks already and Ashe had never told him about his body, other than where to use the restroom. Of course Felix was feeling desire, he hadn’t done anything to alleviate it since before he became a man.

“You're feeling the need for sex.”

Felix scratched his head, and hid his face, his tail more rapidly began to flail around.

Ashe gulped, and took off his coat. Truth be told, he hadn’t done anything alone since Felix became human and it had been a long time since he dated anyone or slept with anyone. Was this weird? Ashe found himself caring less and less. He had been dealing with a multitude of feelings every day. Felix walked around not wearing a shirt, slept in his bed in only his underwear, and had those wonderfully soft ears and tail. 

Ashe stripped off his shirt, before working the button on his pants. 

Felix watched Ashe undress. It was unlike the other times he watched, Ashe usually faced away when he removed his clothes, and he always replaced them with soft clothes that Felix loved to hold onto. Ashe didn’t replace the clothes he took off. Instead Felix saw his naked chest, something he always saw as a cat, something he never thought twice about… until now. Now the bare skin was something different. Now… Felix wanted to lick it… and touch it, and rest his face there. He wanted to feel it under his hands, trail up and down, enjoy the ridges of muscle and play with the dots. He was covered in those dots on his face too, all over his upper body, they were everywhere, little spots, like a cat. 

Felix felt his heart stop as Ashe grabbed the hem of his boxers, and yanked them down, exposing his human part. It felt good, amazingly good, to have it freed. Ashe touched it with his hand, gently at first, before wrapping his hand around it and firmly grasping it. “Do you want me to help you fix this?”

Felix suddenly felt very much more warm, and while he wanted to say yes, he wasn’t sure his voice would work. What was this? Why were humans so weird? He and Caspar used to just alleviate themselves together when they needed, why were humans so complicated and awkward? Felix couldn’t find his voice, and nodded furiously instead, Ashe’s hand slowly began to move. 

It was similar… yet so different a feeling. This… this was intoxicating. Ashe only barely graced Felix with his touch, yet if the feeling in his chest was any indication, he felt he might cry out. Ashe gently pushed him back onto the bed, and leaned over him so that their noses nearly touched. His hand remained firmly gripped around his dick, stroking slowly, each movement making Felix turn a brighter shade of red. As Ashe stared into his eyes, Felix felt the urge to look away. Yet, he didn’t. Ashe’s eyes were so green and calming, his smile set Felix at ease. Despite the feeling below, he felt much calmer, and safe now that Ashe was looking at him.

Ashe pressed his face close, and kissed his catboy. It was perhaps the most sloppy kiss he had ever experienced, Felix had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t open his mouth for Ashe to explore, he didn’t explore Ashe’s, he just kind of stared at Ashe while their lips touched. Kissing, Ashe decided, would be a lesson for another day. Today would just be about teaching him how to work his dick. 

Ashe let Felix’s mouth go, and instead began to vigorously pump him. The reaction was immediate, and beautiful. 

Felix’s ears twitched, and he laid his head back, staring at nothing with his amber eyes. His tail began to curl in on itself, moving around in such unpredictable ways. Ashe wanted to stroke it. Ashe climbed atop him, straddling his waist. He wanted to go down… but decided Felix had a lot to learn before that could happen. Instead, Ashe picked up the pace, pumping Felix quicker, squeezing him gently, watching his face contort into a cacophony of emotions. Ashe grabbed hold with his other hand.

“Do you feel good?”

Felix clenched the sheets with his taloned hands. Ashe was smiling at him even as he continued… that, whatever that amazing thing was. Felix felt his body shiver as Ashe pumped him harder, and a cry broke from his mouth. Humans were so so weird. Ashe giggled, and leaned over again to face Felix.

“I guess that’s a yes. It’s okay to let your voice out, we do it all the time, don’t try to hide it. I think you’ll like what comes next.”

Ashe released one of his hands and reached out to Felix’s face, cupping it gently. Felix moaned at the simple act, his hand was warm and soft, and comfortable. Felix eased into the touch, nuzzling his hand, curling his toes as his dick continued to be worked by Ashe’s deft fingers. Ashe’s hand trailed higher, brushing against his cheek and rubbing his temple. Felix closed his eyes as shallow breaths escaped his mouth, which hung agape. One touch made him fall apart, the other kept him together. The balancing act made Felix feel hazy and lost in his touch, each one pushing him into new and unexplored territory. It was thrilling, yet terrifying, and he only wanted more.

Ashe stared at Felix below him. His catboy was coming spectacularly undone. His tail continued to flail around the bed, coiling and uncoiling. His face burned red with desire, his claws were beginning to tear into his bed sheets, and his dick was beginning to drip. The effect this was having on Ashe was substantial, he hadn’t touched himself, yet his underwear was already wet and uncomfortable; precum from his arousal had made the inside a sticky mess. He should have just stripped out of them before. 

Ashe decided to slow his pumps, he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could. Watching Felix come undone was like a drug and he was already an addict.

Ashe’s hand trailed higher, finally resting atop Felix’s head. As he began to stroke his ears, petting them, scratching them, the reaction was immediate; desire became inflamed as Felix moaned, voice unhindered and loud in the quiet bedroom, save for the noises that normally come with acts of love in the darkness. His whole body shook at the sensation, he threw his arms up and around Ashe, pulling him closer, holding his face near his own. Ashe enjoyed the look: Felix was drooling, and his mouth hung agape, his eyes were wild and his forehead scrunched as pleasure coursed through his veins. He was red, redder than Ashe had ever seen anyone in the middle of this. Each movement over his ears made him sigh, hot breath cascading over Ashe’s face. Ashe felt a small tickle, and turned to find Felix’s tail swaying against him, brushing his uncovered sides and back down, unsure where to move or what to do as Felix burned. 

Ashe picked up his pace, pumping Felix faster. His thumb trailed over the slit and rubbed the mess of wetness escaping his dick. Absentmindedly, Ashe brought it to his lips. Goddess… Felix was sweet. He wanted so badly to suck him but was afraid it would be too much for him, this was his first time with this body. There would be a time when Ashe could take that dick inside his mouth and fully taste Felix’s sweetness, but not tonight. Instead, Ashe continued to stroke him, eliciting groans of pleasure and heavy panting as he continued to stroke his ears. 

Felix felt as though his body was on fire. Ashe looked calm and composed, green eyes set and determined. Felix had no idea how he could do that, this was the best thing he had ever felt. Ashe’s hand around his dick, Ashe’s hand on his head, stroking his ears, Felix felt like something was coming, but didn’t know what. All he knew was it felt good, amazingly good, and that he wanted it to continue forever. 

Felix groaned loudly as Ashe changed his movements, speeding up the pressure around his cock and grabbing hold of his ears, gently pulling them. “You’re doing so well Felix, I think you’re almost done. Just hold on a little longer. I’m right here.” Ashe kissed his nose, something he often did when he was still a cat. Now the sensation was different, it felt more personal, more affectionate, and helped root Felix to the earth as his ears were rubbed back and Ashe furiously pumped him. Felix didn’t know what human orgasms were like…

They were perhaps the best feeling he could ever imagine.

Ashe’s hand worked him to completion and Felix’s eyes went wide and he moaned so sweetly as he came. The rush of pleasure was intense, Felix’s whole body shook and he kicked his legs around as the pleasure burned. Ashe felt like he might get thrown from the bed but held firm, holding Felix’s cock and pumping as much pleasure as he could. Felix’s milk was a mess and exploded over his chest. 

Eventually, Ashe let go of his throbbing cock. Felix sank back into the sheets, visibly spent, light sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest. 

“You did so well Felix, so well.” Ashe placed his forehead against Felix’s and whispered. “Do you feel better?”

Felix did, he felt the best he ever had. “That was… you humans are so…” His sentence trailed off into a gentle and contented sigh. 

Ashe smiled at his catboy, but he wasn’t done yet.

Ashe shimmied down a bit, away from Felix’s face. He slipped his thumbs under the band of his boxer briefs, and shoved them down, kicking them off to the side of the bed. Then… he leaned down and began to lick Felix and lap up the cream he had let loose. 

Felix shook as Ashe’s tongue touched his exposed chest and began cleaning him. The sensation was thrilling, Ashe’s tongue was hot and warm against his skin. Each movement of his tongue was like heaven. His human was cleaning him, the way that cats did. “I… thought that humans had to use soap to clean?”

Ashe looked up, tongue sticking out of his mouth, white mess dripping, “Usually… except for sometimes, like this.” He went back down, showering Felix’s body with kisses and warmth, the whole thing made Felix’s head swim. 

Ashe didn’t cease until every last drop of Felix’s cum had been licked clean from his body. It was sweet in his mouth, wonderful, everything he wanted to taste. Next time, he would swallow it all at once. For now... this would do, by the goddess he wanted to taste it and now he had.

Eventually, Ashe stopped. When Felix looked down, he saw that he was clean, no more mess on his chest. He also noticed Ashe and the erect cock hanging from his body. Felix wasn’t sure he would be able to do it as well as Ashe… but he leapt up and pushed Ashe down. 

“Felix what are you doing?”

“What you did.”

It was hard to argue with him when his hand awkwardly clasped around his erect dick, and began to furiously stroke up and down. There was little grace to the movement, Felix only seemed intent on making him come. Yet… despite the lack of finesse, despite the lack of experience, despite the rush, it felt amazing. 

Felix’s tail undulated behind him, dancing like a snake that had been charmed. Ashe focused on that as his cock began to throb inside Felix’s hand. Felix looked so determined, his face was set and his brows were furrowed, as though he could command Ashe’s cock to release. He was so cute.

Ashe relaxed back into the bed, Felix would get him rather quickly, he was already hot and bothered by the work he had done on Felix. 

But when Felix leaned over and licked him, Ashe thought he might come right there. Felix’s tongue found his cheek, a strange place to be licked during this kind of thing. 

“Felix… what?”

But Felix just licked him again, trailing over his freckles, kissing him the way cats do. It was so warm, so affectionate, so cute. 

“Keep doing that… but do it here.” Ashe pointed to his chest, more particularly at his nipple, where experience told him he enjoyed being licked. 

Felix obeyed, moving his face lower. His tongue flicked out, and against the pink bud. Ashe felt shivers up his spine as the sensation drew a sight moan. Felix continued, trailing his tongue more furiously against it, and grabbing hold of his side with his unused hand, gently caressing his toned stomach and side. He was sensitive there too, Goddess, Felix was getting him and didn’t even know it. 

Ashe fought against the feeling burning through him, he wanted this to last. 

Felix nipped at his nipple, pulling against it with his teeth, making Ashe moan in a most indecent way. Felix’s hand against his cock was moving so fast. It was so warm, so welcoming, beckoning him to let go. Ashe’s skin was erupting in goosebumps, spurred by Felix’s other hand against his side, gently trailing around. 

Ashe grabbed Felix’s hand and moved it to his other nipple. Through heated breath and moans Ashe managed to choke out, “Pull it, gently.” 

Felix obeyed, rubbing it under his soft fingers and grabbing hold. He pulled it harder than Ashe usually liked, but Goddess it was like he had been injected with grade A, pure, concentrated pleasure. He continued to work it under his thumb and forefinger, pleasuring it, while he gently bit into his skin around the other one. Ashe’s voice came out loud, moans of pleasure escaping without any difficulty. Felix might be a first timer, but he was doing everything right.

Felix let go of Ashe’s dick and nipple, the immediate loss of pressure was maddening. But when Felix grabbed his sides, and leaned over to kiss his collar bone, Ashe burned with love. Felix was gentle here, peppering him with cat kisses, tongue against skin. He bit gently, leaving little red marks on his collarbones, his neck, his upper chest. Red marks danced with his dark freckles numbering incalculable. 

“Felix… sit up.”

His response was warbled, his lips were against Ashe’s skin, making love to it. Ashe thought he heard “why.”

“Do you want to come again?”

Felix lifted his face and looked at Ashe, “Yes.” 

Ashe saw he was erect, dripping and ready for more. “Sit up.”

Felix obeyed, and Ashe composed himself enough to sit up and wrap his legs around Felix’s waist. Their bodies were close, chests touching, faces within range to feel each warm breath.

Ashe took hold of his erection, and Felix’s. Ashe began to pump them together, dicks rubbing against one another, burning heat supercharged. Felix threw his head back, savoring the sensation, enjoying Ashe’s cock next to his, and Ashe’s hand around them. This was different, feeling Ashe’s hard erection next to his, seeing Ashe work them both. 

Felix wasn’t sure what to do, so he leaned back in and resumed kissing Ashe’s spots. They were such cute spots. Felix loved them, and kissed them with glee rising in his chest. Ashe shuddered at the feeling of Felix’s tongue back on his skin. Ashe leaned forward, resting his head against Felix’s chest, giving Felix access to his neck to continue his work. 

Ashe grabbed hold with his other hand and began to move harder, faster, more furiously. He was dripping, mess swirling around his hands and coating their cocks in sticky juices. Felix began to drip too. Waiting so long to release his pent up lust made him rearing to go again, so quickly. 

Felix’s cock was in heaven, sandwiched between Ashe and his hands. His kisses were affecting Ashe, who blushed down his neck and over his chest. Ashe picked up speed and Felix’s body hummed, electricity from the friction jolting his senses to full alert. Each movement Felix met with a kiss, a lick, a gentle bite on Ashe’s skin. Moans escaped his human,  _ HIS human _ . His Ashe was so… Felix couldn’t describe how he felt when looking at Ashe, perhaps he still had a lot to learn about humans. He knew there would be a lot of time for that.

Ashe’s movements became more desperate, he began to fervently grind his hips against Felix, pressing their cocks ever closer, moving faster, chasing that ray of pleasure at the end of this beautiful tunnel. His breath broke from his mouth in bursts, desperate panting, as Felix kissed him and his dick leaked more, threatening to release.

With a final decisive movement of his hands and the pressure against Felix’s shaft, Ashe moaned loudly and finally caught his release. Wet, white semen erupted from his dick and coated his hand, slicking the movement as he rubbed ever more pleasure from his dick. Felix’s mouth continued to work, peppering him with love. His tail tickled Ashe’s side, everywhere there was only Felix.

Felix held Ashe close, desiring to keep him here forever when he felt a familiar feeling building. He was coated in Ashe’s release, white and sticky. Yet Ashe continued to work, pumping them together, moaning and panting at the work. Felix’s own breath was hidden only by the kisses and gentle bites he was giving Ashe. but he knew he would soon be done.

Ashe reached up to Felix, and began to stroke his head again, immediately evoking the sweetest groan from his catboy. “You’re so good Felix. You’re so beautiful, come again, it’s okay.” Ashe caressed his ears, rubbing the soft pink insides with his thumb, creasing the furry outside between his fingers and dragging them over. Felix’s body shivered again, so much better than feeling cold, he felt hot. 

Ashe pumped once more, hard, and Felix came without warning, not even realizing how close he was from Ashe’s strokes over his ears, his most sensitive spot. Felix bit into Ashe’s shoulder, hiding his voice, as he came. Ashe sighed with contentment and continued to stroke his ears as Felix felt the last bits of pleasure flow from his cock.

The mess was astounding, cum on their chests, their dicks, Ashe’s hand. It was sticky, and seeping between Felix’s thighs. Felix wondered if he should do what Ashe did before and lick the mess clean but wasn't given the chance when Ashe let go of their satisfied dicks and pulled Felix in. The embrace was warm and made Felix feel that strange feeling in his chest again. All he wanted was for Ashe, his human, to stay right here with him. 

“Next time, we won't have to wait so long to do that. Also… I have… lots to teach you. Do you feel good? It wasn’t too much?”

Ashe asked questions rapidfire, most too much for Felix to answer. He merely nodded as he watched Ashe prattle on. His verdant eyes were bright and shiny, like a cat’s. His hair was silver, soft and inviting, did humans feel… the way he did when they were touched there? Felix decided he would test that out. 

Ashe stopped asking questions. “Felix… one more lesson tonight.”

Ashe pressed his lips to Felix’s again, something Felix had seen Ashe do to other humans before at his house. Ashe closed his eyes. Awkwardly, Felix did the same, though he didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing. 

“That… is a kiss. Next time, I’ll teach you how to do it better.” 

Felix nodded, feeling glee at the prospects of more time like this with Ashe, his… his Ashe.

“Felix… I need to get us cleaned up so we can sleep.” Felix didn’t let go. His tail lazily wrapped around and held Ashe’s wrist, bidding him just stay here. Ashe laughed and kissed Felix’s forehead. “I’ll be back quick, just wait.” 

Ashe broke away and returned with a towel to wipe them down, with the sticky mess gone, he climbed under the covers and pulled Felix along with him, holding him close. Felix felt his consciousness already fading as he and Ashe whispered. Ashe said he would explain what happened tonight in the morning, and had other things he and Felix could do next time. They all sounded wonderful of course, but Ashe’s voice was calming and sweet in his ears, gently serenading him. 

“Goodnight.” Was all Felix managed to say as his consciousness slipped. The last thing he thought was that he would be happy if he remained human forever. 

And though he didn’t know it, that was what Ashe was wishing for too.


	2. My Other Sweet and Beautiful Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is one to do when your other cat is now a human? A few months after Felix's miraculous change- Ashe awakens with an unfamiliar weight on his chest and this catboy has no qualms about asking what his human and cat friend have been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day two of Ashe week: Past & Future/ Cats! I love this series so much that I will be doing way more chapters than these two and update it whenever the mood takes me! Catboys are theraputic to write and so spicy and fun, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also there's no story anymore- just fucking, like real fast.

Three months ago, Felix had turned into a human with cat ears and a tail. Life with him had become normal, comfortable. He refused to wear clothes whenever possible and seemed to enjoy the amount of sex that led to. He was hilariously good with the computer, he was hilariously good at almost everything. His mind worked fast; writing started out difficult but he was rather quickly becoming accustomed to it and had better handwriting than Ashe to boot. 

Ashe was used to him and his tail that flailed around. He was used to scratching his ears and cuddling with him in the evenings. He was used to riding him and being pushed down against the bed, having sweet love made to him. All of it was comfortable, routine, and safe.

He was used to waking up with Felix nestled into him for warmth, and his remaining cat, Caspar, was asleep atop the covers.

What he wasn’t used to was waking up and finding it difficult to breathe, like something was crushing the air from his lungs. That was absolutely not normal. 

Ashe opened his eyes and saw the gentle morning rays peeking through the curtains. He was hot, extremely hot, and felt sweaty. It was a normal occurrence, Felix liked warmth and constantly invaded his personal space on the bed to seek out his natural heat. It was sweet and kept him warm in the cold months but spring had definitely sprung. Perhaps it was time to break out the summer sheets. 

The feeling like his lungs were being crushed was very clearly abnormal. 

Ashe pushed up from the bed, Felix stirred beside him but didn’t wake. Felix woke up when Felix woke up and goddess help the fool who attempted to wake him themselves. The one time he tried it, Felix made the most angry face he had ever seen and pounced. Ashe had laid there, underneath Felix’s sleeping form for three hours and ended up late for work. 

Ashe found himself incapable of lifting from the bed, something was firmly keeping him down.

“What the heck?” 

Ashe lifted his head.

A mess of bright blue hair and the form of a rather strong and muscular looking man was firmly holding him in place. Off to the side, a tail lazily rolled around. 

Ashe rubbed his eyes. The sleeping form of the heavy man didn’t move. He was still there, tail lazily meandering around. 

His cat, Caspar, was nowhere to be seen. 

Ashe laid back and pondered life for the second time in five months.

Caspar was very likely this new catman, sleeping atop him and draining the air from his lungs. _It had happened again._

When he had gone to sleep with Felix by his side last night Caspar had most certainly been a _cat._ Now, this similarly shaded mess of hair on a human form suggested he had been freed of his feline form.

Ashe grunted, unable to breathe very effectively. At least it was warm.

“Caspar. Casparrrrrrrrrr.” Ashe reached over and began to pet his human head. One of his bright blue ears twitched. It was exceedingly cute but Ashe couldn’t enjoy it on account of a lack of breathing happening. 

“Caspar. Wake up.” He stroked his ears lovingly, which was something he knew Caspar always enjoyed. 

Caspar began to stir and a loud yawn filled the air. Blessedly, the catboy rose up and stretched out his back, thrusting his hind quarters into the air and digging his human claws into the bed. 

His bright blue eyes fluttered open and he finally looked to see Ashe watching him. A smile erupted over his handsome features and he crawled over to Ashe.

When he leaned over, Ashe knew what he was going to do. Caspar was always a cuddly and fun-loving cat and affectionate. The human tongue that licked his cheek was a tad odd feeling but held all the love his cat had. Caspar always did this in the morning, it was routine. 

Ashe smiled up at him. He still hadn’t seemed to notice yet that he was a man. Poor Felix didn’t realize until he slammed his face into the wood; Caspar had lucked out. 

“Morning Caspar.” Ashe reached up and stroked his ears.

“Morning!” He nuzzled his head into the touch and blissfully closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. 

“How do you feel?”

“Fineeee.” He dragged out his syllable and rubbed his head into Ashe’s touch.

“You should take a look at yourself.”

“Pet meeeeeee.” Caspar continued to enjoy the feeling of his head being stroked and lifted his hand to his mouth. He usually “bathed” in the morning. When his tongue met skin his eyes shot open. “Eh?”

“I told you to look.” Ashe giggled.

“Woah. WOAH.” He jumped back a bit as he finally seemed to notice he was now human sized and fully equipped with human appendages. “I’m like Felix now! I’m a human!” 

“Be quiet.” Beside him, Felix was angrily staring up at Caspar and Ashe. His eyes held the flames of one thousand suns and his hair was a beautiful disaster- jutting out in all directions. Normally, Ashe would take a moment to admire how adorable he was, today, he instead sat up and grabbed Caspar. 

“Come on.” He whispered. Beside them, Felix let his head fall back into the pillow. Immediately he was out and a serene look replaced his rage. Ashe could touch him, he was so sweet looking. His upper chest was not covered by the blankets, he looked so huggable, so warm.

Instead, he hefted his naked body out of bed and held out his hands to Caspar. He was likely going to need help figuring out his legs.

Caspar grinned a wide and radiant smile before taking Ashe’s hands. He swung his legs over and tried to plant them on the ground- succeeding only in falling forward into Ashe’s chest.

The two fell to the ground with a resounding thud. 

“Owwwwww, how do you work these things?” 

Ashe was once again pinned underneath Caspar, this time with full view of his muscular body. It was just like the first time, a beautiful and naked catboy… magically transformed… making Ashe’s head spin.

Felix’s head popped out to stare at them. His eyes were once more rage filled. “I’ll help get you to the couch, then I'm going back to bed.” 

~~~~~

Here he was, Ashe sitting on the couch, fully nude, with his fully nude catboy Caspar. Caspar didn’t have any qualms about it, it was natural for him. Ashe was _almost_ used to seeing naked bodies all the time, what with Felix’s war on clothing. Still, it was difficult to sit here and not feel some arousal at the sight of a bright eyed, happy, blue haired catboy marvelling at the world from his new human form.

He had barely paid attention as Ashe explained a few important human things- where to go to the bathroom, how to walk, why they wore clothes. Instead, Caspar was currently asking what color everything was and why his nose worked less well. How did this happen? Was Ashe a magician? Could he still get head pats and would Ashe scratch his belly? That question had done things to Ashe that Caspar would likely never comprehend. 

“Can I do those things you do with Felix?”

“What things?” 

“In bed! Those things! They look fun!” 

Ashe felt his face go hot. Fun was one way to describe it… ever since he had taught Felix about sex that one night… He rarely made it a day without being pushed down, onto the bed, the couch, the counter, and being made love to. It was beautiful how Felix had no reservations and how surprisingly gentle he was. Ashe knew that the glow in his features was a result of the love he was getting and giving out here at home.

“Maybe eventually… you have a lot to learn first.”

“Aw come on! It’s mating right? Me and Felix used to do that all the time- I want to mate with you!” 

“I’m not saying no, but… just wait a bit.”

“Why?” A voice behind them startled Ashe. “He’s right, we did mate a lot. Why wait?” Felix had emerged from his cave and managed to comb his hair to better obedience. His arms were crossed and he was smirking- a facial expression he seemed to have become a fast fan of.

“Well… but… he doesn’t even know how to eat with silverware yet, or walk well, or anything.”

“I listened to you explain all that to Felix when he turned over, I’ll be fine!” Caspar was practically whining.

“He’ll be fine. Besides.” Felix approached the couch and made a different expression, one with other intentions, lustful intentions. “I want you.” 

Ashe bit his lip. It wasn’t a rarity that he woke up and was late to work because he or Felix or both needed each other. He didn’t have work today, it was Sunday, but Caspar had just transformed. 

Felix knelt by the couch. “Can we? You can teach him about it. He should know.” 

Ashe had made the mistake of letting Felix go two weeks without being touched after his transformation. Caspar had seen them, watched them have sex on the couch, in their bed, against the counter, on the floor; there wasn’t a room in the house they hadn’t been together yet. 

Ashe looked between his two former cats. Caspar sat on the couch with a gleeful look on his face. His blue eyes shone brightly, his tail danced a happy trail in the air. His muscular body was beautiful, his everything was beautiful. Beside him, Felix was already slightly hard, his face was red and his eyes were hungry. 

He was flanked by two catboys who wanted to fuck him. And really, he wanted it too.

“Get a towel.” 

Felix smiled and walked off to the closet knowing he had won. Ashe helped Caspar stand and thankfully, he held his balance. If he was like Felix, he would learn fast. 

Felix returned a moment later and placed the towel over the couch. All of them were naked already so there were no clothes to sexily strip from, only bodies to start heating up.

Ashe sat down on the couch and waited, Felix took no time to spring into action while Caspar stood with a shining face, not knowing what to do.

Felix grabbed hold of Ashe’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He pulled him back, so his ass was on the edge of the couch. 

“Caspar.” Felix called.

“Yes?” His tail was going crazy, swinging around in the air.

“Lick him. Lick his chest, his legs, his neck. Then lick that.” He pointed to Ashe’s dick.

“Okay, I can do that!” He was so eager, so happy, so goddess damned cute. He crawled onto the couch and looked over Ashe’s naked body, seemingly trying to decide what to taste first.

Caspar’s warm tongue found Ashe’s chest first. It was sloppy and wet as he trailed it up the middle and made Ashe squirm. It felt nice, but wasn’t where he wanted that tongue. Funny, Felix had licked there first too.

Ashe reached down to Caspar’s head and gently led him to a nipple. “Lick there.” Caspar obeyed and licked over it, coming back down to repeat the motion.

Down below, Felix pressed his tongue to Ashe’s entrance. It made Ashe yelp, Felix always used lube and fingers; this was a first. It was an exhilarating feeling. His tongue was warm, unlike the cold and lubed fingers that usually stretched him out. He was gentle and licked slow, sinuous trails up his entrance, teasing the sensitive flesh. 

Caspar began to suck on his nipple, already figuring out that it was pleasurable for Ashe by the hitch in his breath every time he ran his tongue over it. It made sense that he was good at this. Cats cleaned themselves with their tongue, now it had become an instrument of pleasure. 

Felix pushed his tongue forward, inside his hole. It teased at his muscle and gently stretched him. His tongue was definitely bigger than a finger, or even two, but was less squirmy and actually felt rather comfortable inside him. Felix was beginning to lightly thrust it inside, pushing further each time. It never hit him right where he wanted but the fullness was good, very good. 

Caspar moved up and licked over his collarbone before trailing higher up his neck, stopping just below his chin. “What now?” He asked so sweetly, so eager to please.

“Here. Please, here.” Ashe clasped his dick and held it up. 

Caspar didn’t have to be told twice. He lazily, gently, adorably, trailed his tongue all the way down the porcelain plains of Ashe’s lean and freckled body. His tongue felt amazing as it brushed past a nipple, down the ridges of his muscled abdomen, over his belly button and finally, blessedly, up the shaft of his throbbing cock. The jolt of pleasure was astounding, wonderful, and Felix’s tongue inside him only made it all the better.

He was being licked into and over, each end pleasured by two experts on the subject. Ashe had to wonder what Goddess he had pleased to deserve such a wonderful blessing as this.

Caspar spared no time in wrapping his tongue around his cock, licking up the shaft and flicking it into the slit. Clearly, he had learned much from watching him and Felix fuck in recent months. His tongue was warm and wet and the pinpricks of pleasure that came with something around his cock was exhilarating. When he opened his mouth and took him in, Ashe took a breath. 

His mouth was warm, welcoming. He hoped that he wouldn’t hurt Caspar; he had never done this before. Caspar seemed to have no fear as he shoved the cock deep into his mouth and down his throat. His eyes watered but his tail flailed wildly, happily as he sucked him deeply, savoring the taste of precum in his throat.

Meanwhile, Ashe feared for Felix, who was thrusting his tongue deep into Ashe, pushing ever farther. How could he even breathe as he worked Ashe open, as he tonguefucked him into sweet oblivion? His face was so deeply pressed into his backside, loving him, stretching him, carefully preparing him. 

The noises wafting through his living room were erotic, filthy, and oh so wonderful. Slurping and sloppy licks, gentle panting and groans of pleasure, it was all so delicious. Caspar was hard and seemed to enjoy taking Ashe in down his throat as evidenced by his dripping erection; Ashe could only guess what Felix must look like with his face so deeply pleasuring his ass, opening him wide and licking his insides with that dexterous and warm tongue of his. What Ashe would give to make a clone- one to watch this whole thing unfold. Best not to wish, he was already so lucky to have not one, but two catboys who seemed to love him and want to push him far beyond every experience he had ever had. 

Felix released his mouth from Ashe’s insides. 

“Goddess… Felix you…”

His face was a deep crimson, his hair was a mess and as he licked his lips, Ashe could only desire for more. 

Felix smiled and retracted his tongue back into his mouth. He knelt, and Ashe felt the head of his cock at his entrance. “How was that?”

“Where did you even learn to do that?”

“The internet.”

Ashe laughed, his body shook as the laughter reverberated through him; Caspar’s face bobbed with Ashe’s body. “Of course. You certainly learned well.” 

He looked over his two companions with their twitchy cat ears and their undulating tails, each one working so hard to pleasure him, love him, show how much they cared and Goddess if Ashe didn’t wonder once again how he had earned this. He would simply have to give them his all, love them back, pleasure them too, and all of them enjoy their time together.

“Go ahead Felix, I’m more than ready.” Ashe smiled and rested his head back, preparing himself for the glorious fullness of Felix’s cock. “Caspar, you can stop that, just sit next to me. I want to touch you.” 

Caspar continued his head bobbing for a moment but slowly eased Ashe’s cock from his mouth. Drool and precum dripped from his mouth onto the towel and Ashe’s body, it was exceedingly erotic. “Why? Is it not good?” 

“No! Not that at all. I just… want to touch you, teach you. Come here.” 

Caspar sat down beside him, and Felix pushed inside. He slid in easily, lubricated by spit and drool; he plowed past Ashe’s muscle, deep inside, all the way to the hilt. Felix threw his head back and sighed, enjoying the pressure and the pleasure inside of Ashe. Ashe groaned and reached out to clutch Caspar’s cock in his hand. Felix sat there a moment, allowing Ashe to adjust but Ashe wanted none of it. He squirmed, attempted to urge Felix in, further, harder, start thrusting. 

Felix seemed to take the hint and started to move, gently and shallowly advancing into him, rocking his hips. 

“Caspar… Sit on my chest, I want to suck you.” Ashe knew when Felix got going he would have a hard time speaking, Caspar deserved a nice first time, so Ashe was going to taste that cock, savor it, and ensure Caspar was satisfied. 

Caspar obeyed as Felix picked up the pace and began to fuck him in absolute earnest, smashing into him with the force of a loving tidal wave. He sat down, and Ashe got a good long look at his cock, throbbing, with a large vein running up it’s length. It was lovely, and Ashe moaned as he took it into his mouth. 

Goddess. What a beautiful feeling to have not just his ass filled with cock but his mouth too. 

Caspar was sweet and lovely. He moaned so loudly as Ashe began to suck on him, slipping his tongue over the slit, bobbing his head forward to push him further into his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he fidgeted atop Ashe as he sucked deeper, licked up the shaft and gently ran his teeth down the length of his dick. 

His ears flopped back and forth, his tail undulated and wrapped around Ashe’s cock. It was soft and felt like heaven as it ran around his length. It was gentle and left a ghostly feeling of touch. Caspar’s eyes clenched closed as he moaned loudly; he was clearly feeling good with his dick in Ashe’s mouth. 

Ashe took him in deep and Caspar rose up a bit to thrust down, into his mouth. It was involuntary, he needed it, he was feeling good. Ashe almost choked because at that moment Felix pounded into him swiftly, punching into that spot, that one perfect area where Ashe loved it most. He would have screamed in pleasure if not for the cock forcing its way deeper into his throat. Caspar couldn’t hold back on his thrusts, Ashe didn’t have much to do but keep his mouth wide as he Caspar raised his body a bit and began to thrust down, pinning Ashe's head to the couch. 

It tasted so good: it was so luxuriously sweet inside his mouth. 

Ashe’s eyes watered and his throat felt raw and abused but it was so perfect, so hot; Caspar above him was a panting mess, his whole body twitched as he raised his body up to find a better angle to rock down. Ashe’s other end fared similarly, hot, stretched wide around Felix’s throbbing cock, pushing into him, deeper, and yet deeper still. He ached so sweetly in his throat and his ass, such a beautiful and full ache. His own dick was still being teased by Caspar’s tail That tail wrapped around it and left such gentle touches up and down the shaft. 

Ashe grunted when Felix pulled him down further and lurched into him harshly; he kept his cool and sucked deep, eliciting another loud moan from Caspar. Caspar was clearly going to be a loud and vocal partner, not that Ashe minded, it was cute when he fell apart. Still, if Felix continued like that, he was going to cum. Each thrust was orgasmic, into and past his prostate, over and over, deep inside. It was an intoxicating feeling, what would it be like to have unlimited stamina and just fuck all day?

Caspar came first and abruptly. Ashe knew it was coming by the way he rutted his hips. He ground into Ashe's mouth and moaned, panted, his eyes turned upward and his face contorted in sweet pleasure. He was a cat in heat, being pleasured by Ashe. The explosion of cum down his throat was sudden and sweet, Ashe began to choke and sputter, attempting to swallow it all down, enjoying the taste. Caspar pulled out and Ashe breathed beautiful air as he continued to choke the sweet mess down. 

Felix punched into him again, hard, and Ashe knew he was soon to be done for. “Touch me. Goddess… please touch me.” He could barely speak with his throat so raw, and still choking on cum and saliva but somehow he managed. 

Caspar responded by throwing his mouth down atop Ashe’s dick and returning the favor. Ashe lurched his back, and moaned loudly as Felix continued. He thrust his hips up, into Caspar and whined, “Harder, please go harder.”

Felix pulled him farther away from the couch, and rammed into him. His eyes were rolling back as he thrust, his claws dug into Ashe’s sides, Caspar sucked him deep, and finally, Ashe came.

He wasn’t aware how loud his voice was when he came, but today he whined and moaned so sweetly as his orgasm filled Caspar’s mouth and dripped out around the edges, down his chin and onto his body. He shallowly thrust up and enjoyed the thorough ravaging of his prostate as Felix continued. 

With a cry, Felix followed behind and Ashe moaned as he felt jets of white erupt inside him, filling him with sweet liquids, sweet love. Felix rutted into him as he pumped the last of it from his throbbing cock. 

Ashe fell back and panted, breathing sweet air down his sore gullet. “Holy Seiros.” He attempted to steady his breathing but could only gasp for air, his body hummed with heat, with love, with pleasure. The feeling inside his ass was indescribable, one so pleasurable, so good that he couldn’t explain it if he knew every word in the language. His dick was still throbbing, Caspar still had it resting in his mouth as he sucked the last of its juices.

Felix pulled out from him and sat back on the floor, Caspar released him and sat up. Ashe stayed laying there, too tired to move, blissfully sore in both ends of his body. 

Caspar was an erotic wreck. Cum and spit dribbled down both sides of his mouth and his hair was a sweaty matted mess on his head. His eyes were wide and his expression was gleeful as he took a large gulp and ingested what hadn’t escaped his mouth. 

Felix was out of Ashe’s view from here on the couch. He had fallen back to lay on the floor, also too tired to move.

Ashe… had to wonder what he looked like with cum beginning to leak out his backside and around his mouth. He wondered what a sight he was, eyes wide, body red, and dick slowly going back to its normal state. He could feel the mess of cum and saliva on his face, dripping down his chin and cheeks, down his neck. 

Ashe had never been so thoroughly fucked in all his life. If every day was like this forever then he would never complain about anything again. 

Felix stood up and looked down at him. “Are you okay? You… fuck.” 

He was indeed fuck; very much fuck, lots of fuck, such good and happy fuck. Ashe smiled and gently pulled his body up and onto the couch. Cum, Felix’s sweet cum leaked out of him faster as he sat down atop the towel. The feeling as it leaked out was lovely, sometimes, he would wait a while to clean up... and just enjoy that sensation, enjoy it's presence inside him. Felix never questioned it, Ashe just… loved it. 

Caspar fell back and sat beside him, “That was… THE BEST.”

Ashe laughed a raspy laugh that lightly hurt. It was nothing that some water and a cough drop wouldn’t fix. 

“Being human, this is so cool, that was great, when can we do it again?” Caspar’s eyes sparkled, the drool and cum beside his mouth glinted in the light, he was a sexy and beautiful mess with sky blue eyes and bright blue hair. Ashe reached out and hugged him, pulling him close, and scratched his ears.

“Tomorrow maybe, or tonight. I need time to recover from that.” 

Caspar didn’t complain, he was too busy enjoying the feeling of Ashe holding and stroking him. 

Felix sat down and nuzzled into Ashe as well, touching their cheeks. Ashe looked to him and opened his mouth for a kiss.

Felix lapped up the mess beside his mouth and when they kissed, it tasted sweet. Felix was gentle, knowing Ashe was worn out, and that his mouth had been ravaged just as much as his behind. 

They kissed while Caspar watched. His stomach began to rumble. 

“When can we eat?” 

Ashe broke from Felix’s sweet lips and laughed. He had sucked and been sucked dry and Caspar was sitting here hungry. 

“In a bit… for now- we should all go bathe.” 

“Oh! Okay.” Caspar leaned over and began to lick Ashe’s body.

“Not that… kind of bathe. People use soap and water, not tongues.”

“Oh… that’s stupid.”

Ashe laughed again and Felix continued to nuzzle him. 

He was going to have to teach Caspar a whole lot about being a human. This particular lesson hadn’t happened until Felix had been two weeks a man. He had jumped the gun on this one but couldn’t really regret it. Thankfully, Felix was going to help.

Felix picked him up, cradled him into his chest and rubbed their cheeks together affectionately. “Let’s go Caspar.”

“Fineeeeeee.” Caspar stood up, wobbled a bit, but didn’t fall. Ashe held onto Felix and sighed with contentment as he carried him to the bathroom, behind them, Caspar gleefully followed along, humming a happy tune.

Life- was so damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the three lived happy all together~ I'll come back and do more with these boys at some point... for now I have other ideas for catboy pairings~  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Claudevain? Dimivain? Hubert and someone? So many possibilities!


	3. Two Red Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand comes home with a bag of toys and a head full of ideas. He is going to ensure that their now-human bodies are put to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult to write during a quarantine but these boys helped me push through. This is mostly unedited and might be a little rough around the edges but it was fun to write and kinda therapeutic. Just some fuckin. Just some overstimulation with sex toys and fuckin.

Ferdinand entered the house. Whatever had turned all the cats in the city into humans with cat tails and ears had affected him just the same. Local government had no idea what it meant, why it happened, or what to do about it for a good few weeks. Thankfully, he and Sylvain were well taken care of and now the city had implemented job programs and training for all the cat people in the city. Sylvain had already found his calling. His cat friend of multiple years was now a popular internet celebrity with a following well into the millions. 

Ferdinand suspected it was because Sylvain usually wore very little clothing in his videos and was of course…  _ formerly a cat.  _ By human standards, Sylvain was considered beautiful, handsome, sexy. All of these were assessments that Ferdinand agreed with. Still- all those video watchers didn’t get to touch and cuddle him like Ferdinand did and that was just the way he liked it. 

Sylvain lay sprawled out on the couch. As ever, he was infuriatingly beautiful: today he wore a simple t shirt that had belonged to their former human and a pair of tightly fitting boxer briefs, leaving little to the imagination. A bulge was ever present and Ferdinand couldn’t help but imagine running his tongue up those beautiful thighs. 

His bright red hair was growing longer by the day and Sylvain didn’t seem to mind it. Ferdinand didn’t either, it was wonderful to play with. Sylvain loved to stroke his hair too so it was a trait they seemed to share. 

Sylvain had yet to acknowledge his presence and as Ferdinand drew near he found Sylvain was staring at his phone. Ferdinand had a phone, of course, but Sylvain had taken to it far quicker than he. Ferdinand found that it was difficult to get Sylvain to pay attention to him when he was staring at his phone. It was quite irritating- especially when he had things planned for tonight… so many things, so many toys.

“Sylvain. I’m home.”

“Mhmm.” Sylvain continued to tap on his screen absentmindedly. He seemed to be scrolling down the blue bird app. Ferdinand couldn’t really understand what was so interesting about it but Sylvain couldn’t tear himself away from it. 

“Sylvaiiin. I’m homeeee.” He dragged out his syllables, trying to catch his attention. 

Sylvain didn’t so much as look up. Apparently the people on the other end of his lightning screen were too enticing. Normally… Ferdinand would cook dinner and coax him away that way but tonight he had a different hunger- something more voracious, he was practically starving.

Ferdinand left him behind and headed to their room. After setting the bags of things he had purchased, the door closed.

~~~~~

Sylvain stretched out on the couch and put his phone down after refreshing twitter for the third time and finding no new tweets to reply to or like. He now understood perfectly well why their former human was always looking at his phone. They were addicting playthings and he was absolutely addicted now. 

His following on youtube was substantial- everyone wanted to know what it was like to be a cat and how his life had changed. He suspected he was popular for the lack of clothing he often sported as well, not that he minded. His body was perfect and beautiful in any and ever form after all. 

With a few pops in his back, he stood up. He still wasn’t used to this body as much as he would like. His spine did weird pops and his back sometimes ached. He wondered if that was just being human. 

“Hm.”  _ Where is Ferdinand?  _

The question rang through his head. Usually, dinner was ready around the time he managed to pry himself away from Twitter. He didn’t smell any food though. The kitchen lights weren’t on either. 

Thinking back, he definitely heard Ferdinand enter the house. Sylvain greeted him… or well, sort of did. 

Shuffling sounded down the hall from their bedroom and Sylvain went to investigate. 

He rested his hand atop the handle and turned it. The door swung wide. 

~~~~~

Sylvain buried his face into the sheets and tore them with his claws as he clenched them. 

Behind him, the vibrations picked up again, and Sylvain bit his lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape. 

There was a slick popping noise as the toy left him. Sylvain didn’t have a moment to mourn its absence for it rammed back into him a moment later. 

Sylvain refused to make a noise. He refused to make a noise even as the toy vibrated against his walls, against his prostate. The setting was already so high but it raised again and Sylvain arched his back as the vibrations rattled his body. 

There was another slick noise and Sylvain groaned as it once again slapped into him with a force enough to make him cum… had he been able to. 

The toy pulled out and Sylvain felt Ferdinand’s hand gently smack against him as he pushed it in again. Sylvain dug his head into the bed further and groaned again. He wanted to cum. He wanted it so bad. 

The ring around his cock and balls was ensuring he was unable to. 

He couldn’t see what was happening, there was only feeling, only Ferdinand cranking the vibration up, pushing it into him with slick slapping noises. Ferdinand ran his hand down Sylvain’s back gently and Sylvain continued to wish for his release.

~~~~~

Below him, Sylvain squirmed. His ears twitched, his claws clenched and unclenched, digging into and ripping the sheets. The noises that filled the room were music to his ears- slick and wet, the sound of Sylvain taking in each and every toy that Ferdinand pressed into him. 

Sylvain was red, moreso than normal. The blush on his face crept over his shoulders and down his muscular back. His cheeks- both sets, were a cherry red. 

Ferdinand could just eat him up. Sylvain let out a yelp when Ferdinand gently bit his earlobe and rammed the toy in again.

~~~~~

The vibrating dildo left him and did not press back into him again. 

Sylvain had gotten used to it, felt comfort with it. It’s constant vibration, ever escalating to higher settings, slowly melting him down to nothing, felt comfortable and familiar. 

What entered him next was new and unexpected. 

One pop, another, another, and yet more. He felt full, and yet more came, more. 

They weren’t uncomfortable inside him, just different. 

Then Ferdinand yanked and Sylvain felt his will break.

The beads exited him with such quick force that he cried out and moaned. 

Ferdinand pushed them back in and Sylvain dared to glance back and see him. 

His face was red and the look he wore was… predatorial. His usually serene and gentle face was hungry, his eyes stared down at Sylvain, boring into his soul. Sylvain felt his already blushing face burn brighter. 

_ I’m going to be devoured.  _ And even as he thought it … he was prepared and eager for it. 

There were more popping noises as Ferdinand tugged on the end and yanked the beads free. 

~~~~~

Sylvain yelped and moaned, his body convulsed and his legs shook like a leaf in the wind. His breath was fast and labored, his ass took the beads in and out easily. They popped in and out without difficulty and Sylvain continued to whine. 

Ferdinand yanked again. 

Sylvain tore through the sheets.

Ferdinand watched his ears twitch and felt Sylvain’s tail tickle his ribcage. 

Another yank and Sylvain looked back to him. 

A few stray tears streaked down his face. He was as red as the hair on his head and his eyes were wild- needy. 

Ferdinand pushed the beads in and smiled. 

Sylvain’s eyes went wide but his mouth hung agape; he was anticipating it.

The yank made Sylvain’s eyes roll back and his body convulse some more. Ferdinand savored the sight. Sylvain groaned and whined, panted, cried. 

~~~~~

“Please. Ferdie…”

“Please what?” He pulled. Sylvain clenched the sheets but made no sound.

“I want to- please.”

“Want to what?”

Ferdinand popped the beads back in.

“I want to cum, I want to cum! Please Ferdinand!”

Ferdinand yanked. 

Sylvain broke apart beneath him. He was so beautiful.

Ferdinand turned Sylvain over to face up. His dick was dripping mess all over the place. His body was red. His eyes were hazy and lost. His cheeks were wet and if Ferdinand had been able… he would have loved to do everything to Sylvain.

He would have loved to fuck him, suck him, kiss him, stroke his head. He would have loved to whisper sweet words and pull on his nipples. He would have loved to rub his feline ears and lick his skin all over.

Sylvain barely responded when Ferdinand lifted his legs and plunged inside with a swift thrust. 

Ferdinand pulled out and thrust in with great speed. He had become a mess of lust as he played with Sylvain and his orgasm would not take long to attain.

Ferdinand leaned over and made eye contact with Sylvain. 

Sylvain reached up and cupped Ferdinand's cheek with a hand. 

“Sylvain… you’re beautiful.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes back as Ferdinand continued his movements, rutting into him and breaking gentle moans and sobs from Sylvain. 

“I like it when you beg.” Ferdinand leaned in and gently bit Sylvain’s earlobe again. His feline ears were soft to the touch and so sensitive. Sylvain looked as though he might cum despite the ring.

“Harder, fuck me harder… I want to cum. Take the ring off, please…”

He looked so docile. His cherry red body blushed, his usually sarcastic and snide personality was nowhere to be seen. The Sylvain who usually pushed Ferdinand down and fucked him with great care and love was gone. This Sylvain was new and beautiful. This Sylvain was a wreck of Ferdinand’s own creation.

“There… was that so difficult?”

Sylvain yelled as he came. It was instantaneous the moment the rings which restricted his cock were gone. His cum shot out with such velocity, coating Ferdinand’s chest and even hitting Sylvain in the face. 

The sight of Sylvain coated in his own cum was too much to bear.

Ferdinand continued to rut but didn’t last long. All that play was so beyond what he usually did; it was beyond what he was used to.

With a grunt and a few last forceful movements, Ferdinand was finished. Sylvain lolled back as wetness filled him and Ferdinand slowly ground to a halt.

The two remained there, tired, spent for a moment. 

Sylvain looked… beyond erotic; coated in cum, blushing such a shade of red, with such a hazy look in his eyes.

Ferdinand leaned over and licked his face, cleaned his skin of the mess he had made. Sylvain closed his eyes and relaxed at the sensation.

“When… you said you wanted to top… I wasn’t expecting that.”

Ferdinand chuckled as he continued to lick Sylvain’s face. It was like they were cats again and not men: Ferdinand gave Sylvain a bath and Sylvain eased and relaxed at the sensation.

Sylvain shuffled a bit, further onto the bed and pulled Ferdinand down atop him. 

Sylvain’s vice around him was strong and unrelenting.

“I’m tired. You fucked me so hard that I just want to sleep now.”

“So… I was good?” Ferdinand looked coy and shy despite the things he had just done. 

“Do it again tomorrow.” Sylvain whispered before pulling him into a kiss. 

Ferdinand smiled and returned the kiss. 

There were more toys he had yet to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of ideas I have for more catboy chapters and they will be coming in the future. Heh, coming. 
> 
> Stay safe out there, read lots of fics, be calm and rational. My uploads will be a mess because it is so difficult to write right now but I'll be doing my best!
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever do another chapter or add another part...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Caspar~?  
> ~~~~~  
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
